


Let's Spend a Night Together

by orphan_account



Category: Aillion
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, theres probably 1000 damn typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pasha drinks heavily before a concert without anybody's knowledge, and starts randomly falling in love with Kostya.Takes place in 2019This is all in Kostya's POV. Would be too painstaking to write both POVs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not going to have a legitimate ending wheeze  
> also yeah i didnt get to the smut this chapter sorry
> 
> Also of course they would speak Belarusian in reality, sure it makes it more realistic but dont expect me to learn any other language anytime soon

_We were preparing for a concert at a club, but Pasha was stumbling around, and barely doing any help but slightly messing up. He seemed drunk, and I just had to ask what was going on._

"Pasha, the hell's going on with you?"

_He just mumbled, he was barely understandable, and I just bet you he was drunk._

_He fell over, I had to help him up and sit him down on a chair, and he passed out just as I sat him down._

I saw our drummer, Sasha standing there, in front of Pasha.

Sasha asked me, "Is he drunk?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I think.." I said.

_I poked Pasha's shoulder a bit, he woke up and mumbled something to me. I had no clue what he mumbled to me, but he mumbled something along the lines of, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"_

I had no clue if I should've been disturbed or not, after all, people do say the strangest damned things when drunk.

However, I thought he did look pretty cute, honestly.

Pasha then seemed to mumble to me, a bit clearer than anything else he said drunkly to me, "So, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

I was a bit anxious about what to reply with. I just said, "No thank you..."

He started pitching a fit and mumbling aggressively. We had to send him out for a bit.

Dima walked up to me and asked, "What even was Pasha trying to say to you? Just being curious."

"I think he asked if I could be his boyfriend. Of course I said no. He's pretty drunk.

"Ah, okay."

_At least an hour later, we allowed Pasha back in a few minutes before the concert. He was acting normal, but he acted pretty nervous around me onstage._

I asked Pasha why he acted so nervous around me but not anyone else. He seemed to sweat a bit and say, "Uhhhhh...."

He seemed to have a slight nervous breakdown, so I just said, "Its fine if you don't want to tell me."

_Another hour later_

_The concert ended and the crowd had left. It was just us five and we started packing up and taking stuff down._

Pasha pinned me against the wall for no reason and breathed heavily with some aggression. It was an extremely awkward moment and our bandmates stared at us as we looked into each other's brown eyes.

Pasha stopped breathing heavily. His slightly aggressive look turned into a more cute look and he tilted his head. Yes, I do admit he looked cute.

It was pretty awkward, then he quickly muttered "I love you" to me, lightly brushed his fingers through my hair, and quickly kissed me on the cheek, no consent given.

It had to be the most awkward moment of my life, and I was embarrassed immensely.

I had to admit that I truly loved him.

Sasha, our bassist, came up to me and jokingly said, "Wow, you're trying to date him? You're both men and you're like over 10 years older than him!"

"Pfft, no. I wouldn't do that."

I went up to Pasha, who was in the corner and thinking about what he's done.

I asked Pasha, "Hey, wanna go to my place for the night?"

"Uhh, sure!" Pasha said, nervous but excited.

_At least an hour later after the band packed up and left_

_I sat down on my couch as usual, and hear knocking on the door. I open the door and it's Pasha, we greeted each other and sat on my couch._

"So, why did you decide to kiss me non-consensually and why did you say "I love you" to me?"

Pasha was a bit nervous, but he decided to admit it. 

"Kostya..." He said, touching my cheek, "I love you, honestly. Not as a friend, but as a boyfriend."

"Pasha, I love you too. As a boyfriend."

I gave him a very passionate French kiss. I enjoyed every moment of it and I'm sure he did too. We cuddled and stroked each other's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kostya wants Pasha to stay at his house for the night. None of their bandmates could've guessed why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, just more fluff.
> 
> Definitely going to get to the smut in the 3rd chapter

_I was laying down on the couch, and Pasha was laying on top of me, his brown eyes looking down into mine._

_I kind of squirmed around and felt pretty awkward with another man on top of me. I have never had any experience with dating or making out with another man in my entire life. I have to admit, I believe I was blushing a bit._

_I suddenly felt his fingers sink into my scalp and gradually sneak down my hair._

_Then, an entire hand gently caressing my neck._

_A hand pushing my head upwards by my chin._

_Lips and teeth gently sinking into my neck skin._

_It had felt absolutely amazing as he sucked and gently bit my neck skin. I could even feel his wet, warm tongue gently touching my neck. I even let out a soft moan, which I barely could hold back._

He caressed my hair with his other hand as he started sucking on and gently biting a different area of my neck. He then lifted his head up from my neck, stopped sucking my neck and looked at me, tilting his head and smiling.

"You liked that?" He seemed to rasp.

I gulped, knowing what we're doing is somewhat wrong to an extent, and nodded. I knew how much Belarusians hated homosexuality.

I then cupped his chin, lovingly stroking his dark brown beard.

We both closed our eyes and pressed our lips together. We entered each other's mouth with our tongue, and oh, did it feel amazing. I ended up with beard scratches, but it was absolutely worth it.

"I just love you so much, Kostya. I don't even care that you're so much older than me." Pasha sincerely said to me, lovingly pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Pasha." I said, lovingly stroking his long, dark, curly hair. I loved the way his hair felt, It was so damn soft.

He then questioned, "Should we go in the bedroom?"

"Da...." I replied, so we went in the bedroom and layed down on the bed.

We laid down together. He lovingly stroked the scruff on my chin. I giggled, smiled, and slightly tilted my head.

"Kostya, you're so damn cute." He said to me while caressing my right cheek.

"Aww, thank you Pasha." 

"You deserve this." I said as I began sinking his earlobe into my mouth.

I sank his earlobe into my mouth and dipped it into and out of my mouth.

I then put my arms around him and nuzzled his cheek.

I paused as I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Dima was calling.

I answered the phone and he said, "Kostya, meet up at the studio at 1 PM. Got that?"

"Da." 

"Alright." 

Dima hung up the phone and I put my phone on the nightstand.

"What was it?" Pasha asked me.

"Dima told me that we're meeting up at the studio at 1 PM."

"Ah, okay."

"You know, Pasha..?"

"Da...?"

"What would happen if our bandmates knew about this?"

"I have no clue. Let's just hope they don't overreact about it."

  
(sorry this chapter is so damn short do you expect people to read this)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kostya ends up in a sexual situation with Pasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY - The smut part nobody's been waiting for!

I felt Pasha touch my cheek gently. I heard his deep voice possessively whisper, " _You're going to love how hard I'm about to sin with you..._ "

My heart was racing. I could feel my cock get thicker and longer. I thought, " _Oh shit, is he really turning me on?_ "

He began unbuckling my belt and took it off of me as I watched him.

Pasha's fingers gripping the button of my jeans, then unbuttoning them. He unzipped them really fast and looked at me as I allowed him to take off my shirt.

I kissed Pasha, and he proceeded to take my pants off, with only my boxers remaining.

Pasha undressed and threw his clothes to the ground.

He stared at my crotch, decided to clutch my groin, and asked me, " _Can I blow you?_ "

_I became extremely nervous and I wasn't sure if I was ready to do foreplay with him._

" _Come on.."_

" _D-Da.._ " 

Pasha took my boxers off to reveal my cock.

"Woah, that thing is so long." He said, gently putting his hand on it while I breathe heavily.

Pasha put my entire cock in his mouth and licked the tip, which instantly made me let out another moan. Pasha's lips were really wet and my cock was almost dripping with saliva.

He took my erection out of his mouth and asked me " _Want me to fuck you really hard?_ "

_I sweated, and my hands trembled. I didn't want to say anything as I've never been fucked by another man, especially someone who is almost half my age._

" _Da or Nyet?_ "

" _D-daaa...._ " 

He took his boxers off and I grabbed his cock. It was so damn thick, and I stroked it.

I licked the tip while moving my loose fist in the usual up and down motion, his moans were like music to my ears.

When the foreplay was done, I laid down on my stomach, left leg stretched out, and head facing sideways.

Pasha got some lube from the table next to the bed, and put some on his finger. He spread my cheeks and it just felt oh, so good.

Pasha's finger rubbing the lube on my hole just felt amazing. I felt him insert it for a brief amount of time.

Pasha took his finger out and gripped the bed sheets, laying on top of me.

_I felt the head of Pasha's thick, long cock slowly enter me, and I have never taken a cock-sized object inside of me. especially that big and wide._

Pasha started to thrust. His thrusts were hard and fast with his 7 inch long cock deep inside of me.

I moaned and groaned so damn loud that the people next door could hear me. There were even some whimpers from me.

" _Oh, yes! Oh my fucking god Pasha, I want you to fuck me so hard until im sore!_ "

I'm sweating so hard as I grip my pillow so damn hard. As I said before, I haven't taken that big of an object up my ass, and oh boy did it hurt yet feel so good.

Pasha grunted, huffed, and groaned as he was on top of me. He sweated so damn much that his hair became matted onto his face.

_I was on the verge of coming._

" _A-Ah! Fuck! Pasha! A-aah shit..!_ " I said repeatedly before starting to orgasm, and I gripped my pillow a lot harder.

" _Seems like you're on the edge there, buddy._ " Pasha whispered in a way that made it sound more sinful.

I tried my best to nod, but I had no clue how to do it in this position, plus so much was going on.

_My cock started to tense up and twitch._

_A few seconds later, out came a spurt of come as I moaned loudly._

_It went all over the bed sheets. My cock was somewhat still hard and Pasha announced "Ah fuck, I'm about to come!" as he gripped the bed sheets harder._

_He quickly took his cock out of my ass and flipped me over._

_"Open wide, baby." He said as he brought his cock up to my face_

_I opened my mouth, put the head of his cock in my mouth, and licked it._

_His cock twitched and tensed up in my mouth. He moaned loudly as his come filled up my mouth. Some of it dripped in my scruff, and I swallowed it all._

_My thighs and ass hurt so much. I was breathing heavily and laying in a pool of sweat._

Pasha huffed and joked, " _Looks like somebody had enough sex for tonight._ "

_I smiled and giggled, "Yeah."_

_We both got dressed and headed back into the bed. Pasha held me close in his arms and we both fell fast asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update: might discontinue it, I did expect it to get like 0 hits but the only reason why I wanna discontinue it is because this is pretty old and bad


End file.
